


we don't really get along (but we do)

by akinoris



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Happy Halloween ghouls, M/M, Pining, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27285091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akinoris/pseuds/akinoris
Summary: “This is the thing with you witches! You’re all so sneaky!”“Yeah, and vampires are very oblivious.” Akaashi retorts, blinking at Bokuto.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 4
Kudos: 49





	we don't really get along (but we do)

The thing about Halloween is this: it’s the best day _ever._

It’s the one day that Bokuto can wear his favorite cape that has been given to him by Takeda a century ago and bare his fangs out without people questioning his look because he just _fits in._ Bokuto likes the feeling of fitting in; even with mere humans. 

The bookstore is decorated by him and Iwaizumi - another vampire and his best friend for over a decade now - the day before, much to the latter’s dismay, but Bokuto had been whining non stop and Iwaizumi could never turn Bokuto down. Never. The ceiling is now covered with fake webs and fake tarantulas, decorating every single corner of the room. Then there was a witch at the entrance which chuckles every time something passes it and Bokuto would suppress a giggle every time someone jumps because of the damn thing. It’s the best purchase they made and Bokuto mentally pats himself on the back for a job well done. He has never felt more at home. 

The downside to Halloween, however, is this: Iwaizumi will be out the whole night - obviously with Oikawa - to try and freak Ushijima from Miyagi out and that means Bokuto will be alone at the bookstore, dusting the shelves and look out the window. 

Bokuto pouts as he watches Iwaizumi bare out his fangs, and spiking up his hair from memory. “Do you really have to leave, Hajime, you can’t leave me here!” 

“I told you, you won’t be alone this time.” Iwaizumi replies, fixing his cape. 

“You won’t even tell me who it is,” Bokuto pouts, crossing his arms. “Sue me for still feeling lonely.” 

Iwaizumi fixes the collar of his cape one more time and turns around to face Bokuto, giving him a soft smile. “You will thank me for this, Bo,” 

* * *

“I’m gonna kill Hajime.” Bokuto hisses out as he watches the man walk in, elegance in his step, aura intimidating, but Bokuto isn’t intimidated; not one bit. “Why are you here?” 

The man in question looks at Bokuto, and quirks his brow up. “Is this how you greet your visitors, Bokuto-san?” The witch smiles and Bokuto can feel anger fueling him.

“You’re an enemy,” 

Akaashi hides his laugh behind the back of his hand. “Iwaizumi-san won’t like it if you call his boyfriend’s brother an enemy,” 

“You’re only related because you’re both witches.” Bokuto says, rolling his eyes. “And I like Oikawa! I don’t like _you._ ” 

“My, my Bokuto-san,” Akaashi smirks, taking off his pointy hat. “Playing favourites already?” 

“It’s obvious who’s winning.” 

Akaashi coos at him, walking towards him with so much confidence. Bokuto bares out his fangs, but it doesn’t make Akaashi walk away or step back. He’s still walking towards Bokuto and the vampire finds himself backing away instead and is stopped by the shelf behind him. Akaashi begins to tower himself, levitating on air, leaning his face too close for Bokuto’s liking. “If you still had blood in you, I just know you would be a blushing mess right now.”

Bokuto rolls his eyes again. “You don’t know that,” 

“I’m a witch,” Akaashi retorts. “I know many, many things, Bokuto-san.” 

“You’re bluffing.” 

Akaashi raises his brow. “Do I look like I would tell lies, Bokuto-san.” 

“You do,” Bokuto huffs out. Akaashi gives him a soft smile and backs away, eyes still boring into Bokuto’s. “You look like you tell a lot of lies because you’re smart, Akaashi!” 

“You think I’m smart?” 

“Duh,” Bokuto rolls his eyes, yet again, and pushes Akaashi, causing the latter to float away from him. “You read all these books, Kaashi! And I’ve been alive for more that 500 years and I’ve never read as many books as you do! But I’m still smart, ya know, because I experience things you don’t so I’m still a whole lot better than you!” 

“I never doubt that for a second, Bokuto-san,” 

“And like, I know a few secrets about vampires, like, things you will _never_ know, Akaashi!” 

“That’s interesting, Bokuto-san,”

“I’m the best, Akaashi!” 

“I’m sure you are, Bokuto-san,” the witch smiles. 

* * *

“Watcha doin there, Kaashi?” 

“Hm?” Akaashi hums, looking up from his potion. “I’m making a love potion.” 

“Why would you ever need that?” Bokuto blinks. “You can make people fall for you very easily, Akaashi!” 

“Are you complimenting me, Bokuto-san?” 

“No I’m not,” He retorts. “Stating a fact and complimenting are two different things!” 

Akaashi hums and returns to his potion. Bokuto watches as he adds in a drop of green potion, causing the liquid to puff out a thick smoke, making Bokuto cough a little. “Who are you giving the potion to, anyway?” 

“Why are you so interested?” Akaashi asks, flexing his wrist and Bokuto’s eye widen as he sees the potion swirl on its own. 

“I'm just trying to make conversations with you, Kaashi! I get tired of bickering too, you know.” 

“You start most of our bickerings, though.” 

“Just answer the question, Kaashi!” Bokuto whines. 

Akaashi blinks. “I did answer, and I said why are you so interested.” 

Bokuto pouts this time and Akaashi glares at him, not falling for one of those... again. “You can’t answer a question with another question! That’s unfair!”

“Fine,” Akaashi sighs. With another flick of his wrist, the potion stops swirling, now turning into a shade of soft pink. Bokuto snorts. He doesn’t know what he was expecting from a _love_ potion. Of course it turns into a shade of _pink._ And he thought witches were special. “It’s for this simpleton I’m crushing on. Maybe with this potion he can realize his feelings for me instead of _always_ picking a fight with me instead.” 

Bokuto cocks his head to the side. “A simpleton?” he blinks. “That doesn’t sound like your type.” 

“I know, right?” Akaashi smiles. “I wouldn’t call him simpleton, though. I know he’s very smart.” Akaashi sighs. “But he can’t seem to realize that he likes me, even though people all around me are saying so.” 

“How do you know he likes you, though?” 

Akaashi laughs at that, a soft, melodic giggle. “I hear he talks about me every time I visit him at work.” 

Bokuto pouts again, unable to make out _who_ this guy could be. “Where does he work, Kaashi?! Maybe I know him!” 

“You know him really well, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto tries for the nth time to read through Akaashi’s mind. It can help save him from all this thinking he’s doing, but of course he fails _again._ Damn these witches and their spells. 

“I told you to stay away from my thoughts,” 

Bokuto whines, loud. “C’mon Kaashi, just give me a name!” 

Akaashi simply hums. 

“Is it Kuroo?! He’s not a simpleton but he’s really stupid!” 

Another hum. 

“Atsumu? Atsumu’s kind of dumb.” 

“He is,” Akaashi agrees. “But it’s not him.” Akaashi walks towards the spell aisle again, Bokuto following suit. 

“It’s his brother! Osamu!” 

“Not quite, Bokuto-san.” 

“Kageyama?” 

“Nope,” 

“That witchy band guy! Semi!” 

“He’s not a witch.” 

“A wolf?” 

Akaashi groans. “I can’t stand their scents, you know that, Bokuto-san.” 

Surprisingly, Bokuto _does_ know. “Will you tell me now?” 

“You’re getting there,” 

“Konoha! It has to be Konoha!” 

Akaashi hums. “You’re close, Bokuto-san.” 

“In what sense?” 

“Think for yourself.” 

Bokuto blinks at this and stops following Akaashi. The latter scans the spine of the many spell books, those that he has read over and over again. “Is he a vampire?!” Bokuto exclaims. 

Akaashi is smiling at him now, nothing bitter or teasing; just genuine and soft, perhaps a little fond, but Bokuto doesn’t need to know that. “You are right. Good job, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto beams at that. He can’t stand Akaashi and he pisses him off most days, but for some reason being praised by him is the best thing Bokuto could receive. 

“Okay, so he’s a simpleton,” Akaashi nods in reply. “A vampire.” Another nod. “And he’s really oblivious? Did I use the word right?” 

Akaashi nods again. “Amazing, Bokuto-san.” 

Bokuto preens, chest swelling with pride at Akaashi’s praise again. Perhaps Akaashi was right; if he were to have any blood in him, he would sure be a blushing mess right now.

“My head hurts, though.” Bokuto sighs, turning to sit at the counter. This time, Akaashi is the one who follows him, the bottle of potion carefully held in his hands. “Can’t you just tell me, Akaashi?”

Akaashi swallows. “Do you want to know that bad?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Even if you hate me?” 

Bokuto frowns at this, _hate_ is a strong word, after all. “I want to know so I can tease you more, Kaashi! And make fun of your crush! Read the room, Kaashi!” 

Akaashi throws him an unimpressed glare. “You’re the one who has a hard time reading rooms.” 

“Quit changing the topic Kaashi!” Bokuto pouts. Again. “This is the thing with you witches! You’re all so sneaky!” 

“Yeah, and vampires are very oblivious.” Akaashi retorts, blinking at Bokuto. The vampire begins to scowl but lets out a soft sigh later. 

“Fine, don’t tell me.” 

A frown begins to form on Akaashi’s lips and he huffs out a breath. “Fine, jezz, Bokuto-san, you don’t have to sulk your way through everything, you know?” 

Bokuto beams again, smiling wide, showing off his sharp fangs and Akaashi rolls his eyes. “C’mere,” he says and Bokuto takes big steps and plops down on the sofa next to the witch. “I’m gonna show you snippets of his life based on his point of view, okay?” Bokuto nods excitedly and Akaashi takes a deep breath and waves his hand around, causing a small fog to form in the air. 

Next to him, Bokuto straightens his posture and squints his eyes to make up the blurry clips. Overtime, the fog begins to clear and the clip is clearer now. They’re in the same bookstore, dusting off the shelves, then, the view changes from the shelves to the door where three boys walk in - a vampire, two wolves that Bokuto knows _too_ well. Bokuto can’t hear what they’re saying and he’s trying so hard to make up what they were trying to say but there’s a swelling in his pride when he realizes that he _knows_ whose point of view this was. 

“Wait, I just met Konoha and Hinata and Kenma earlier today.” Bokuto hums. He crosses his arms and leans back to the couch. Seeing that Bokuto is no longer interested in the clips, Akaashi flicks his wrist to clear the fog. He leans back on the couch as well, shoulders touching Bokuto’s own. “That is so crazy, though,” he hears Bokuto whisper. “Man your crush also met those three? In this bookstore? Like me, that’s so-” Bokuto cuts himself off, blinking harshly. Akaashi could hear his brain short circuiting. 

“Bokuto-san-” 

“Wait,” Bokuto cuts him off and Akaashi closes his mouth, nerve eating him alive. He _did_ just indirectly confess to his crush. “Are you crushing on Hajime?!” 

“Bokuto-san I can ex- wait, who?” 

“Hajime! You’re crushing on Hajime!” 

Akaashi’s eye twitches. He’s in love with a _very_ oblivious idiot. He could feel his brain throbbing. 

“I am in love with _you,_ Bokuto-san! Not Iwaizumi-san! You, Bokuto Koutarou! You!” Akaashi exclaims, frustrated. He floats away from the couch with his head in his hands. “I’m in love with an idiot! How else was I supposed to tell you I’m in love with you?!” He rambles, floating from one end of the room to the other. “I thought I was being obvious! I keep trying to flirt-” 

“Akaashi,” 

“And I made you a love potion but I don’t want to use that because I want you to fall in love in your own terms-” 

“Akaashi!” 

“And I doubt the love potion would work anyway-” 

Akaashi lets out a shriek as he feels himself being pulled by his hands and the next thing he knows, his lips met Bokuto’s and _oh, they were kissing._

Bokuto pulls away and Akaashi blinks, cheeks reddening. “You-” 

“I was messing with you, Kaashi!” The vampire laughs. “Did you think I was _really_ that dumb?” 

“I-” 

“I told you I’m awesome!” 

“But you-” 

“Yeah?” 

“You kissed me,” 

Bokuto snorts. “I mean, yeah, you piss me off a lot of times but I really like you too, Kaashi!” 

“Huh?” 

  
Bokuto lets out a loud laugh and pinches Akaashi’s cheek and kisses him again and this time, Akaashi kisses back with the same amount of passion as the other. 

“I really like you, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi breathes out, pressing his forehead on the other. “You make me so angry but I really like you.” 

Bokuto laughs again. “I like you too Akaashi! I’m sorry my way of flirting is through anger though,” he smiles, taking the witches hand. “You think you got a potion for that?” 

“I think I do have one for that,” Akaashi smiles, teasing. Bokuto swallows as he hears the way his tone drops to an octave. “But I have to show you how it works, though,” 

“Show me,” Bokuto smiles and Akaashi laughs softly before pulling the vampire by his neck and kisses him again, giggling and laughing like silly lovers. Akaashi can’t bring himself to mind, and Bokuto is over the fucking moon, of course. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


See, the thing about Halloween, for Bokuto is: it’s the best day _ever._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make it enemies to lovers with tons of bickering and insults but I just can't because they are just too cute??? when will I ever be able to write angst? perhaps in the future


End file.
